Stomach pains and sleepless nights
by Devastator1775
Summary: Jeanette's sick and can't sleep. maybe a certain bespectacled Chipmunk will make her feel better. and gain something more in the proces.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

**CGI UNIVERSE!**

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>Jeanette kept turning and squirming as she tried to fall asleep, which seemed mostly impossible because of her aching stomach.<p>

"Oh no." She whispered against herself, as she felt another wave coming from her stomach. She quickly crawled to the edge of the couch, to the bucket that stood on the floor. She arrived no moment too soon, because whatever was in her stomach, it was getting out. She threw up, for the millionth time that night, it seemed for her. She wiped her mouth and clutched her stomach.

"I'm only 9 inches tall, how much more is in my stomach?" she asked herself.

What had happened? Jeanette had suddenly fell ill somewhat before midnight. It had announced itself by sudden cramps, twisting feelings in her stomach and a first wave of vomit. Dave hadn't found anything better than to crumble up some tablets for her stomach and install her in the living room, with a bucket next to her.

She clutched her stomach as it gave another growl. It felt like her entire digestive system was rearranging itself. The room was spinning and she felt truly miserable.

The worst part about this was that she couldn't sleep of it. Every time her stomach seemed to calm down, she tried to have some shuteye, but her thoughts seemed chaotic and she couldn't calm her mind enough to fall asleep. And then she had to vomit again.

"I hate this. I hate this. I hate my life." Jeanette mumbled against herself, as she crawled back under her sheets.

"Now isn't that a bit exaggerated?" a voice asked.

"Who is there?" Jeanette asked, frightened. Then she recognized the voice. She turned on the flashlight next to her. The owner of the voice stepped into the light.

"The ghost of Christmas Future." Simon chuckled. "Are you okay, Jen?"

Jeanette gave him a annoyed glare.

"Okay, bad question." Simon said, taking a seat next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I have been spending six hours in the washing machine." Jeanette said.

"The last time we did something like that, you had fun, If I remember correctly." Simon chuckled.

"We did that for only five minutes." Jeanette smiled. "And we got stuck in that by accident."

They both laughed, but then Jeanette clutched her stomach. "Not again." She quickly placed her hand in front of her mouth, jumped up and ran to the edge of the couch. Simon walked over to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Better out than in." Simon said, as he grabbed a tissue and gave it Jeanette.

Suddenly Jeanette began to cry. She grabbed Simon in a hug and cried on his shoulder. Simon, caught by surprise, gently placed his hand on her back and caressed it.

"O-okay, Jen." Simon said, not really knowing what he should do. "Easy, easy. Why the tears?"

Jeanette, a bit embarrassed by her impulsive act, got up and dried her tears. "I-I don't k-know." She said between sobs. "I feel miserable, my stomach won't calm down and I just want to sleep." She clutched herself onto Simon again, and cried. "I'm so tired."

Simon, again caught by surprise, did what he did before. Just gently stroked her back and let her cry, whispering soothing things to her.

After 5 minutes, Jeanette pushed herself of Simon and rubbed her growling. stomach. "If my stomach would calm down a bit, that would be an improvement."

"Have you tried going to the toilet?" Simon asked.

"To do what?" Jeanette asked. "I have a bucket right here."

"Not for that" Simon said, a bit embarrassed. "To …you know …drop one…"

Jeanette gave him a questionable look and then she realized what he was talking about.

"To …y-y-you mean …?" she asked, suddenly very nervous. "N-n-n-not really, why?"

"Maybe it helps?" Simon said. "You know, empty the load?"

Jeanette held up her hand. "I get the picture, Simon, thank you." She said. "C-c-can I ask something?"

"Anytime, Jen."

"Could you …" She began, shyly looking at her feet. "…help me?"

Simon gave Jeanette a questionable look. "Help with what?"

"It's kinda embarrassing." She said. "The last time I wanted to use the bathroom, the door closed and I was stuck. So …"

"You want me to keep the door open, so you don't have to spent the night there?" Simon smiled.

"Pretty much." She confessed. "Please don't tell the others?"

"My lips are sealed." Simon said.

Simon escorted Jeanette to the toilet. Simon grabbed a book, and stuck it between the door, to hold the door open.

Simon leaned against the door. "How's it going there?" He asked.

"F-f-fine." Jeanette's voice said. "…oh munk."

Suddenly it sounded it was someone was shooting with a chain gun in the toilet. Simon discretely walked away, back to the living room., to give the girl some privacy.

Five minutes later, the flush of the toilet sounded and an embarrassed Jeanette walked out the toilet.

"Sounded like you really needed to go, Jen." Simon said.

Jeanette shyly looked at her feet as she walked past Simon, not saying a word.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Don't look at me…" Jeanette quietly said.

"Okay, Why?" Simon asked.

"That. Was. THE MOST. Embarrassing. Moment. Of. My. Life." Jeanette said, putting force on every word.

"So you really needed to go." Simon shrugged. "I'm not looking down on you because of that."

"I'm so ashamed." Jeanette said, burying her head in her hands.

Simon quickly walked to her and placed his arms around her. "Don't be."

Jeanette looked up and stared into his blue eyes. God, those eyes.

Jeanette suddenly realized she had been vomiting all night and quickly turned away from Simon. She breathed on her hand and sniffed it. She made a disgusted face.

"Need a breath mint, Jen?" Simon joked.

"Now I'm really ashamed." Jeanette said.

"Again, don't be." Simon said, who jumped to the table and got something out of the drawers. "Want a Tic Tac?"

"Not really, no." Jeanette, still embarrassed about her breath.

"You sure?" Simon said, shaking the little box with Tic Tacs. "It Wild Cherry." He sang.

Jeanette bit her lower lip. "Wild Cherry?" she asked.

"Your favorite." He sang again.

Jeanette jumped to the table and held out a hand. "Okay, I'll take one.

Simon shook on out of the box and gave it to Jeanette, who took it and, very easily, bit it in half. She giggled as Simon gave her a amused look.

"What?" Jeanette asked. "I cracked nuts with my teeth that were harder than this."

Simon took one for himself and wanted to put in his mouth, but Jeanette snatched it away and jumped on the couch, all with a mischievous look.

"Come and get it." Jeanette sang. She giggled as Simon jumped after her and grabbed her by the waist.

Suddenly, she groaned and grabbed her stomach. "Let go, let go." She begged.

Simon quickly released her and gave her a worried look. "I-I …I'm so sorry."

Jeanette gave a smiled. "It's nothing." She reassured. "Just a cramp."

She yawed and stretched her arms. "I think I'll go to sleep now.

"Want some company?" Simon asked. "You look like you could use it."

Jeanette blushed underneath her fur. "Y-y-y-you m-m-mean s-s-s-sleep with me?" She asked. "S-s-sure …i-i-if you r-r-really want t-t-to."

"That's just the thing." Simon said, picking Jeanette up bridal style, making her giggle nervously. "I REALLY want to."

He brought her to her place on the couch, gently put her down, took a place next to her and pulled the sheets over them. He gently wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Jeanette was glad that she had her back turned to Simon, because she was smiling as crazy. She never felt so happy in her life, and this was just sleeping together. What if, in a few years or so, they REALLY get together and … No, now she was thinking TOO MUCH FORWARD. Simon wouldn't really ….

"I love you." Simon suddenly said, making Jeanette gasp.

"What did you say, Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"LIKE you, LIKE you, I mean." Simon quickly said.

"No, you said '_love'_, my dear Simon." Jeanette smiled brightly.

"No, I didn't." Simon said, trying to save himself out of this situation.

"Yes, you did." Jeanette sang, turning to stare directly in Simon's face. "You LOVE me!"

"I-I-I …." Simon tried again, but then he sighed and smiled. "I do …I really do."

Jeanette jumped right on Simon, grabbing him in a hug and looked him directly in the eyes. Simon knew what was coming next, so he decided to take undertake action first. He grabbed Jeanette in a hug and pulled her on him. He gave her a sly smile.

"Simon, what are you do-mmmmh." She tried to say before she was interrupted by Simon's kiss. As Simon broke up the kiss, she was staring into nothingness.

"Jen?" Simon said, waving his hand in front of her eyes. "You still there."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Jeanette mumbled dreamily. "I'd like some more."

Simon, clearly realizing that she was momentarily in Dream Land, chuckled. "Okay, you asked it."

Simon grabbed Jeanette in another hug and gave her another kiss. Jeanette squealed happily under the kiss as she deepened it.

Suddenly they heard movement in the hall. Simon quickly hid under blankets.

Jeanette smiled innocently as Dave walked in. "Hi Jeanette. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks Dave." Jeanette smiled, pulling her blanket a bit higher. "Why are you up?"

"I don't know what, but something woke me up and I decided to check up on you." Dave said, scratching the back of his head. "Glad to hear that you're feeling better. Good night, Jeanette."

"Good night, Dave." Jeanette said, as Dave turned around and walked back to his room.

"GOOD NIGHT; SIMON!" Dave loudly said.

Simon popped up from the under the blanket and gave Jeanette an embarrassed look. "You think he suspects something?" He joked.

"I think he doesn't." Jeanette joked back. She cuddled under the blankets and wrapped her arms around Simon, who in turn kissed her forehead.

Jeanette yawned and cuddled against Simon. "I REALLY good use some sleep right now."

"Want to continue in the morning?" Simon asked.

"If you're still here for me, my dearest Simon." Jeanette said, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beast. She giggled as she noticed that it was beating as fast as hers. Simon kissed her, stroked a piece of hair out of her eyes and stared in them.

"I always will be, my sweetest Jeanette." Simon said.

The two chipmunks tightened the hug they had each other in and just enjoyed each other's company until they both fell to sleep, dreaming about each other.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE AND CONTEST

**Author's note + contest**

Hey, This is not a new chapter, I only want to clear something up.

To this point there have been two people asking me if Simon got sick after being with Jeanette.

Answer: No, he's not and won't be. I don't know where you saw the part where he was supposed to get sick? Maybe I made a mistake in the text that caused this mistake, I don't know. But just, to be clear: this is a one-shot, what happens next is all up to your imagination.

So, to conclude. Simon didn't get sick and just wants to spent the night together with Jeanette.

* * *

><p>HEY, I HAVE A GREAT IDEA! DO YOU WANT TO WRITE A <strong>ONE-<strong>**SHOT SEQUEL** TO THIS STORY? NOW YOU CAN!

Just write the story and post it under the title. '_After the sleepless and stomach pains night: by __**insert-your-own-name**_. You can post these on or on DeviantART, where I also post my stories and other art. I will, personally, read every one of them and pick the best one out. That chapter will be added to the story and YOU will be given full credit.

Participate if you want. This contest will end on Sunday November the 20th.

* * *

><p>Greetings,<p>

Devastator1775


End file.
